


5 Times Daisy and Phil Kiss in the Rain

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Babies, Children of Characters, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Inhumans (Marvel), Kissing in the Rain, Married Couple, Mentions of Joey/Original Male Character, Mentions of Mack/Elena, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, President Ellis - Freeform, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Slow Build, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding, byebyehiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does exactly what it says on the tin: 5 times Skoulson kiss in the rain over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Daisy and Phil Kiss in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Pippypaleopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippypaleopath/gifts).



> Written for the Skoulson byebyehiatus mini fest on Tumblr for the prompt: _Daisy & Coulson under the rain? Maybe the rain catches them off guard and they try to take shelter somewhere?_
> 
> It kinda ran away from me!

**[1]**

Daisy's following Phil back to where he's left Lola when the rain comes out of nowhere, a sudden torrential downpour that has them both running for shelter before they get too wet. They dive into a narrow doorway that's barely big enough for the two of them.

"Did they forecast this?" she demands, shivering violently – she's only wearing a button down with a pair of jeans. Phil, at least, has a short coat over his polo shirt and jeans.

"I confess I didn't check the forecast this morning as I had other things on my mind," he says dryly.

They bump shoulders and elbows and hips as they try to accommodate themselves in the shelter they've found, both muttering 'Sorry' in the process. Then Phil wraps his left arm around her shoulders and holds her against him.

"Thanks," she says softly.

"I think I'm slightly warmer than you," he tells her.

"Oh," she says, suddenly remembering something, and he raises an eyebrow. "I think maybe I can warm us both."

"How?" He sounds both curious and hesitant, and she wonders why.

"Give me a moment," she says, and turning towards him, she puts her arms around him. "Hold onto me." He obeys, and she begins carefully vibrating the air around their bodies, exciting the molecules until they heat up, effectively putting them into a bubble of warmer air.

"Huh." He looks and sounds bemused, but then that melts into surprise as she continues to excite the air. He looks down at her, his expression now a mixture of awe and adoration, and without thinking about it, Daisy leans in and kisses him. To her relief he doesn't recoil or push her away, he just moans quietly, tightens his arms around her, and opens his mouth under hers. She can't help noticing the contrast between his rain-chilled face and the heat of his mouth, and it makes her shiver in a good way. 

They eventually pull apart in order to breathe, and he rests his forehead on hers, then rubs his nose against hers. "Daisy," he sighs, and she sighs "Phil" right back at him, because honestly, how long have they been dancing around this? Years. Pretty much all the time she's known him, Daisy's wanted to kiss Phil Coulson.

They kiss again, and Daisy feels heat everywhere, and it's not from using her powers: warmth pools in her gut and between her thighs as she grows more aroused, and as she senses how aroused Phil's growing too. If this doorway wasn't so narrow, she'd be tempted to go for a quickie, although she suspects Phil would prefer their first time not to be a quick fuck in a semi-public place.

They pull apart again, and she can feel how much his heart's pounding, and knows hers is too. She thinks about how in sync they so often are, and she reckons that sex with him is going to be pretty spectacular.

She leans past him and looks out into the street. "The rain's easing off," she tells him, and he gives her a bit of a blank look, which amuses her – was he so caught up in making out that he forgot what they were doing here? That's actually a cheering thought.

"Let's give it a couple more minutes," he says. "See if it stops all together before we move."

"Any excuse to keep snuggling," she teases, and he actually blushes, which makes her grin hugely at him.

"Daisy," he says in a pained voice.

"Phil." She lifts her hands to cup his face, rubbing her thumbs over his cheekbones. "It's okay, Phil – I'm glad of an excuse to keep snuggling too."

He looks relieved, then presses his lips to her brow. "About this," he starts, and she interrupts immediately, "Please don't say we can't do this."

He looks startled, then shakes his head. "That's not what I was going to say." He pulls her body more tightly against his and despite his jeans she can feel how hard he is. "I was going to say, I know this is an awkward time to start a more intimate relationship – "

"What with me being an Inhuman vigilante, and on the Most Wanted list of the cops and every government organisation you could name, you mean?"

He snorts. "Yeah, because of that." He leans in and kisses her, quick and hard. "I want this, Daisy. I want to be with you. I've wanted it for a long time. An embarrassingly long time."

She laughs softly. "It's okay, Phil, I can deal. I've been pining for you forever."

He sighs. "We're such fools."

"Maybe," she says, "but perhaps it's better that we waited until now. You had a lot more to lose back when you were the Director."

He shakes his head. "I never really cared that much about being Director. I took it on as a favour to Fury and because there wasn't really anyone else. May didn't want it, and you weren't ready for it."

"Me?" she asks, startled.

He frowns. "Yes you. Of course, you."

"Phil, there's no 'of course' about the idea of me being the Director of SHIELD. I'm a high school dropout, a former hacktivist, and an Inhuman."

His frown deepens. "None of those things disqualify you, you know." When she shakes her head, he says firmly, "I mean it, Daisy – I've been trying to prepare you for the role since you became a SHIELD agent."

"Phil." She can't get another word out for the moment, too choked by her emotions.

He kisses her, soft and sweet and brief. "SHIELD's not ready for you yet – in fact, it's scarcely worth its name right now, but once the Sokovia Accords legislation is overturned, we'll make SHIELD better again, and when you're ready – say in another 5 years – you'll take over as Director."

"You're such an idealist," she says, caught between laughter and dismay.

He grins. "But that's why you like me," he says, sounding very sure of himself. "You're an idealist, too."

"Okay, yeah, can't deny." She looks back into the street, then says, "Rain's stopped."

"Then we'd better go," he says, sounding reluctant. 

They set off towards Lola, and Daisy finds herself considering the safehouse – _her_ safehouse – they're going to. It's as secure as she can make it, with her resources, and she reckons it's safe enough for Phil to stay the night, unless he feels he must get back to the Playground.

And once their exchange of intel is concluded, well, there's a very nice double bed in the master bedroom – she's sure she can persuade him to make good use of it.

 **[2]**

At least this time they're under an umbrella, Daisy thinks, as Phil slides his hands into her hair and deepens the kiss with which he'd greeted her. It's 7 weeks since they last met, since they first kissed, since they first had sex, and she's been so busy saving lives, she's barely had time to turn around, never mind consider her relationship with Phil Coulson. She's still the 'rogue Inhuman', the dangerous vigilante, and on the top of every single Most Wanted list in the country, but right now she doesn't care, because right now Phil Coulson's right here with her – his hands in her hair and his tongue sliding into her mouth as he kisses her in the rain. 

Once again his face is chilled by the rain that's dripping from his hair, and it's a sensual contrast to the heat of his mouth as he moans when she strokes the tip of her tongue over the roof of his mouth.

"Daisy," he groans, as she cups his stiffening cock through the fabric of his suit pants. She rather likes the fact he's wearing a light grey 3-piece – she wonders if it's the exact same suit he wore the day he proposed to her. No, not proposed, offered her a job with SHIELD. She wishes she was wearing the red dress she'd worn that day, way back when, but it's still at the Playground – probably boxed up somewhere, along with the rest of her meagre belongings.

"We should get moving," she tells him, breaking the kiss reluctantly. "Much as kissing in the rain is our thing – " This elicits a chuckle from Phil. "I'd rather not get caught doing so. I'd prefer not to get caught at all, but after eight and a half months of successfully of avoiding capture, it'd be pretty embarrassing if it happened because I was too busy making out with you to avoid trouble."

He hugs her briefly, then steps back and taking the umbrella from her, wraps his arm around her shoulders as they head down the street. This time Daisy's provided the transport to get to the safehouse where they're going to exchange intel, have dinner, and also have sex, she hopes.

He stops dead when she points across the street at their transportation. "Is that – ?"

"My old van? Yeah. I tracked it down, and reacquired it. It's fitted out a lot better these days. Even has a decent heater in it."

"You're not living in it again, are you?" he asks worriedly as she unlocks the side door and climbs into the back.

"Only sometimes," she tells him with a shrug. He shakes the umbrella, then furls it up and climbs into the van after her. She takes the umbrella from him and props it in a corner, then pulls off her beanie, and her leather jacket, before climbing through into the driver's seat. She sees Phil from the corner of her eye, watches him taking in the set up in the back; the equipment's more expensive and much better than what she had in her Rising Tide days, and instead of an air mattress, there's a proper mattress in the back, covered with a neatly folded double sleeping bag.

She pulls out of the side alley where she'd parked before going to meet Phil, and heads up the street. He slides into the passenger seat beside her, and reaches over to rest his hand on her knee. There's a faint, pleased smile on his face, she notices, and she smiles herself knowing that he's happy for her.

Phil Coulson really is the best boyfriend, she decides.

 **[3]**

"Are you satisfied now?" Phil demands loudly, angrily, and Daisy, who's lying in the street feeling more dead than alive, hopes he's not burning bridges he's going to need. At least the President's safe, though. That's a definite plus, especially since she and her tiny band of Inhumans were the ones who not only uncovered the plot to assassinate Ellis, but actually saved him from the group of Watchdogs posing as rogue Inhumans who were all set to blow him up.

She's aware that it's started raining, and thinks, _Come on, Phil, time to kiss the hero._ She'd laugh at this nonsensical thought, but she doesn't have the energy.

"Daisy Johnson's dead," Phil shouts, "and she died saving you, despite everything you and your outrageous laws have done to her and people like her."

"Phil," she croaks, wondering if he really does believe she's dead, or if he's just saying that to persuade Ellis to finally do something about the Sokovia Accords.

She senses him moving further away from her, his voice lower, but no less angry as he pretty much harangues the President. She's just wondering how the others are doing: Joey, Elena, Anne-Marie, May and Mack, when she feels someone else approaching. Her senses, that is, her ability to read others' vibrations, are pretty dull right now since she used all her strength defending the President and the others in the party that had been targeted by the Watchdogs.

"May," Daisy croaks when she sees her friend's face above her. 

"Daisy!" She clearly hadn't realised Daisy was conscious (or maybe, like Phil, she'd thought Daisy was dead). "Coulson!" 

It must be the urgency in May's voice that reaches Phil, Daisy thinks, because moments later he's kneeling beside her. He lifts her upper body from the street, and bends his head to kiss her, and at first she's not sure if it's the rain or his tears she can feel on her face before she realises it's both.

"Oh god, Daisy, you're not dead."

"Not quite," she says, injecting as much humour as she can into her voice. He kisses her again, and it occurs to her that their months of careful secrecy about their relationship have just been blown – possibly on national news, since she's fairly sure there's a CNN helicopter circling above them right now. Someone's news 'copter, at any rate.

"Phil." Her voice is husky. "Can we at least get out of the rain?"

He mutters a 'Fuck' under his breath, then scoops her up and carries her away from the scene, and she hopes that _this_ isn't going to appear on the national news.

She hears May's and Mack's voices nearby, and then Joey answering Elena. Moments later Phil lowers her onto the backseat of one of SHIELD's SUVs, and Jemma hurries over.

"It's okay," she tells them both. "I'm not hurt – just out of energy.

"Nevertheless," Phil says. "I think Dr Simmons should check you over."

She'd shake her head at him if she could, but since she can't, she figures it's quicker just to acquiesce – hopefully as soon as he realises that she's not hurt, they can get out of here.

Jemma's just pronounced her uninjured when a voice speaks behind Phil, and he turns quickly, revealing the President and a handful of armed SHIELD agents.

"Thank you, Agent Johnson." Ellis says. "I am very grateful for your quick thinking today, and your willingness to save me, despite what I and my government represent. I can promise you that I will be contacting the World Council as soon as possible, and that we will work as quickly as we can to dismantle the Sokovia Accords, and any other draconian laws which threaten you and the other Inhumans."

"Thank you," Daisy says. 

He gives her a nod, then moves away, the SHIELD agents forming a cordon around him.

"Let's get you home," Phil says.

"Home?" she asks, and he flushes. 

"That is – are you okay if we head back to the Playground?"

She doesn't even have to think about it. "Yeah, Phil, I'd like that."

He nods, and beckons to Mack, who agrees that he and Elena will drive the two of them back, while May oversees the clear up from the damage caused by the Watchdogs. Phil climbs into the back of the SUV with her, and she soon finds herself lying with her head resting on his lap, his arms holding her securely as Mack drives, and Elena dissects the battle that just took place.

She can still feel Phil's worry as she slides into sleep, and she hopes she won't have to wait too long to regain her energy because the two of them are surely due some celebratory sex.

**[4]**

"69532." Daisy watches as Phil taps the numbers into the keypad beside the door, then smiles at him when the door clicks and swings inwards.

"Welcome to our new home, Phil," she says, and gestures for him to precede her.

He gives her a goofy grin, then picks her up in his arms and carries her, bridal-style, across the threshold. She giggles, then kisses him, quick and hard, before he sets her down on her feet.

"Are you all set for the grand tour, Mr Johnson?" she asks.

He chuckles. "I am, Ms Johnson." 

She slides her right hand into his left and leads him upstairs first, showing him the master bedroom, which she and Mack finished painting just two days ago. 

"How's the bed?" he asks, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, I've yet to test it extensively," she says, "but I slept very well in it the last two nights while I was finishing getting this place ready."

"We should definitely test it properly, and soon."

"As soon as the tour's complete," she says, a bit primly. It's not that she doesn't want to jump his bones and fuck him senseless right now, she totally does – but she does want to show him the rest of their new home first. She's put a lot of time and effort into getting the place ready (aided by, at various points, Mack, Joey, Elena, and May). They just got married this morning and she is very much looking forward to having her first married sex with him, but the tour comes first.

She shows him their ensuite bathroom, which earns her a very satisfied smile, then the two guestrooms and the guest bathroom, before leading him back downstairs to show him the sitting room, kitchen, their shared office, and then out onto the patio at the back. The garden isn't very big, but that's fine as neither of them are particularly green-fingered, but there's enough lawn for the two of them to lounge on, and sunbathe, if they choose. And the patio's got enough space to take a grill, which she suspects Phil can't wait to buy. The garden is surrounded on three sides by tall trees, which means no one can overlook them when they're out here.

"So, what do you think, Mr Johnson?"

He smirks. "Are you going to keep calling me that?"

"You don't like it?" She pouts at him, pretending to be annoyed.

He wraps his arms around her and whispers in her ear. "I love it," then kisses along her jaw until he reaches her mouth. She opens hers gladly, and they make out for about 10 minutes on the patio until it starts raining.

"Oh my god," she gasps. "What is it with us and kissing in the rain?"

Phil chuckles. "It's pretty much a tradition by this point," he says.

"Hmm." She slides her hands down his back to squeeze his ass as she kisses him some more, and he groans. 

"Daisy," he says. "Can we go and test the bed now?"

She laughs. "I think we should. Actually, let's test the bathroom, then the bed."

"Bed first," he says in an insistent tone, which makes her laugh even more, before she drags him indoors. She feels giddy with delight – even after three years of being Phil's lover, she hadn't really expected to marry him – but he'd proposed on Valentine's Day, and they'd got married today, on her birthday. The house is theirs, paid for out of the money that the government had given her as a thank you for saving President Ellis’ life. She and Phil will mostly be living off-base from here on, which Daisy considers a great improvement on sharing Phil's quarters at the Playground. 

"Wait," she says, stopping Phil from entering their bedroom. 

He turns to her, eyebrows raised in puzzlement, and she smirks, then grabs him, picking him up and carrying him across the threshold into their room. He bursts out laughing and she smirks at him before she lowers him onto their bed.

"C'mere, _wife_ ," he says, and tugs her down to sprawl across his body, reducing them both to helpless laughter. Starting their married life with laughter seems like a good omen to Daisy.

**[5]**

"Director? You've got some visitors." Agent Piper's voice on her intercom pulls Daisy's attention from the map she's been studying, and she says, "Send them in," without bothering to check who it might be.

Moments later the door to her office opens, and Phil comes in, a toddler at his side, and a baby in a baby sling on his chest.

"Mom!" calls the toddler, and Phil lets go of the hand that's been clutching his, and watches fondly as their 3 year old daughter (adopted, but _theirs_ nonetheless) hurries across the floor to Daisy's desk.

"Hello you," Daisy says, bending down to scoop up Antonia. She settles the little girl on her hip, then leans in and kisses Phil around their sleeping baby (Calvin is their own son, and Daisy swears that having a baby is the scariest thing she's ever done, including facing off against HYDRA and Watchdogs).

"Hello Mr Johnson." 

"Hello Director." She sees him smirk – although whether it's at her name for him, or his use of her title.

"What can I do for my family?" she asks.

"We've come to take you out for lunch," he says, and she blinks, then glances at the clock in the corner of the big digital wall display.

"Huh," she says. "I didn't realise it was that time already."

"Is it okay?" he asks, a little anxiously, she thinks.

"It's fine, Phil," she says reassuringly. "I just lost track of the time. Give me a couple of minutes, and I'm all yours."

He nods, and takes Antonia back from her so she can save stuff on her computer, and log out.

"Are you looking forward to date night tonight?" he asks as she grabs her suit jacket from the back of her chair and slips it on.

She smirks at him. "Oh yeah," she says with quiet emphasis, which makes him grin. Joey and his partner, Jesus, are going to babysit for them, and they're going out for a meal. It'll be their first night away from their children since Calvin's birth six months ago, and she suspects Phil's actually more nervous about it than she is since she's been back at work for four months (instead of working from home as she had after Calvin was born). She'd felt a bit guilty, at first, about resuming her duties as the Director of SHIELD, but Phil had taken to the role of house-husband with a quiet satisfaction that had eased her guilt enormously.

They have a picnic lunch in a nearby park, and Daisy watches Antonia chasing squirrels and giggling madly until she falls over, with a smile on her face. Sometimes she looks back at her life, especially the last decade, and wonders how she got so lucky. Phil, of course, tells her that she deserves such happiness – and more (he wants her to be greedy for happiness, she knows).

"I had a call from Bobbi earlier," Phil tells her a bit later when Calvin's been fed, and Antonia is sitting with a picture book on her lap and a powdered doughnut in her hand.

"Oh?" Bobbi doesn't officially work for SHIELD, of course – that disavowal still holds, sadly – but as a freelancer, she often brings things to their attention that Daisy might otherwise miss hearing. 

"Yeah." He looks at Antonia, then back at Daisy, before running the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Tell me," she urges him. 

"She called to ask how we'd feel about fostering an Inhuman girl. She's 13 and went through Terrigenesis a year ago."

Daisy swallows hard. "What's her power?"

"Telekinesis. Bobbi says she's got it pretty well under control. Apparently her mom was an Inhuman, and a single mom. She helped Maya to transition and trained with her for about 6 months before she had two heart attacks very close together. She died just hours after the second one."

"Where is Maya?" 

"New Zealand." Daisy blinks at that, and Phil shrugs. "I've no idea what Bobbi's doing down under," he says. "I don't ask that kind of question."

"No," Daisy agrees. "Is she going to bring Maya to us, or – "

"She's flying over in a couple of days."

"Okay. I'm guessing she doesn't have any immediate family in New Zealand?"

"No. Maya told Bobbi that her father was a hobo and her mom suspected he'd died two years ago, but she wasn't 100% clear on that. Maya's mom was an orphan and an only child."

Daisy nods. "I take it you're okay with the idea of fostering Maya?"

"Absolutely," he says immediately.

"It'll be a bit different, having a teen around," she observes, feeling a little nervous at the idea.

Phil smiles at her and leans over to kiss her briefly. "We'll deal," he says.

"Yeah."

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

That evening, after a delicious and quite decadent dinner, Daisy and Phil make their way to the hotel they're staying in for the night. They're walking hand in hand, and talking quietly about the next mission that SHIELD's got planned, when he stops her to give her a hug.

"What's that for?" she asks, a little bemused.

"Because," he says, and kisses her, swift and sure.

"Because what?" she asks.

He chuckles. "Because I think you're totally amazing. Because you're a great mom, despite all your fears. Because I know Maya's going to fit right in with us, thanks to you. Because I love you."

She can feel heat in her cheeks as he recites his reasons for hugging her, but she's got a lot better about accepting compliments, especially from her husband, than she used to be, so she doesn't make a dodgy joke in response to his words. Instead she presses her mouth to his and kisses him, sliding her tongue into his mouth, then curling it up to stroke at the roof. 

They've only been making out for 5 minutes when it suddenly starts to rain, and she continues to kiss him for a couple more minutes until the rain gets too heavy to ignore, then they run, hand in hand, the last couple of blocks to the hotel, almost falling through the doors in their haste to get in out of the rain. They kiss in the elevator all the way up to the 14th floor, and he slips his hand under her dress and between her legs to stroke her over the silk of her panties.

They stumble into the hall, then fumble the door open, before getting themselves inside. They strip each other with rapidity and frantic kisses, then she tumbles Phil onto the bed, and he groans loudly when she guides his cock into her already slick heat.

"Daisy. Daisy. Daisy." He chants her name as he thrusts, silent on the withdrawal, and she wraps her arms and legs around him, then rolls him onto his back before proceeding to ride his cock for all she's worth.

When they're both spent and sated, they sprawl contentedly in the middle of the bed, and she enjoys the silence, and the knowledge that they can do this as often as they like tonight, and in the morning, without fear of interruption from either a too-curious toddler, or a crying baby. And as dearly as she loves her family (and she loves them very dearly indeed), Daisy can't help feeling a certain ecstatic bliss at the thought. 

She wouldn't be without Phil, Antonia, or Calvin in her life though. No part of her wants to go back to the homeless young woman living in a van, alone and lonely. 

"Goodnight Mr Johnson," she says softly when she senses Phil's getting close to sleep.

"Goodnight Director Johnson." He presses a brief kiss to her cheek, then slides under, and Daisy follows him soon afterwards.


End file.
